bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinta Mizuki
Shinta Mizuki '(信太水木, Mizuki Shinta) Is the current captain of the Fourth division in the Gotei 13. Shinta is one of the greatest Kido users in all of the Gotei 13, profecient in both Kido and Healing Kido (Chiyudo) Even though Shinta wasn't in the Kido corps one would often think that the skill Shinta has, he should be lieutenant or even captain of the Kido Corps, he has proven to be the greatest healer in the entire Soul Society and his mastery over Kido is outstanding. Shinta's skill in healing is far greater then previous captain Retsu Unohana Appearance Tall and lean, Shinta appears at a man well aged into his mid to late Fourties, he has long brown wavey hair reaching down to just under his shoulderblades with a small patch of brown hair on his chin. Shinta wears a modified white Shinigami uniform from the opposed black. Shinta has a white scarf and wears in it similar fashion to Byakuya Kuchiki. He has a large brown belt with a smaller knapsack which holds medicine and other Medical supplies, ajoining with the brown belt, his inner jacket does have brown trim which goes down almost the center of shinta's jacket. Shinta also wears brown shoes, different to the Shinigami's standard shoes Shinta will often be seen carrying his sword around by hand, but occasionally he wears it hanging down from his waist by a cord, this normally makes Shinta's Zanpakuto literally hang down from his waist, normally only two or so inches When Shinta was younger he wore a different shihakusho and his hair was dyed a crimson red. Shinta tended to wear a navy blue scarf matching his navy blue Shinigami robes. He also had two blades when his Zanpakuto was still in its early stages of obtaining, in which his blade was quite litereally one blade for healing and the other for destruction. Personality At first glance, Shinta appears to be one of the nicest people in the entire Soul Society, he is shown to be always with a smile on his face and always laughing. He is a man with a golden heart. He tends of go for walks around the Soul Society and is quite well known to everyone. Shinta has shown at times to be stren and trustworthy and quite a trusting leader, making many of his division squad members get full faith his Shinta's decisions in one a single day of meeting him Shinta although, underneath is lazy and slothful, he tends be laze around instead of doing his normal captain paper work, he tends to avoid it and sleep somewhere hidden away where others can't find him. He doesn't tend to enjoy fighting, this is mainly because he heals all the wounded, Shinta tries to talk his out of conflict and enjoys the peace. He is a lot like Shunsui Kuoraku, by not wishing to fight in front of children, and wouldn't hit a female. Despite his ways of avoiding fights, if the situation is dire, Shinta is prepared to battle.. Shinta, underneath his laziness, is rather intelligent, he learnt how to heal every race he has faught against (Shinigami, Arrancar) and will heal both if needed. He has shown to learn how to heal others just by increasing his spiritual energy History Raised within the 15th south district in the Rukongai, Shinta had a better life then most, he was gifted with a family. He showed large quanities of spiritual energy from a young age and was admitted into the Shino academy, Shinta was mainly good at Kido and healing kido's also. This placed Shinta within the fourth division, in which he could improve his kido and healing skills Powers & Abilities '''Hakuda Combatant: '''Whilst not being Shinta's faveourite way of fighting, he has shown to possess a great knowledge of the skill being able to compete his lieutenant leveled Shinigami and lower-tiered captains. Mainly whenever Shinta is using hand to hand he infuses his techniques with Kido, thus providing a greater distraction and surprise with each punch thrown. On the rare occasion that Shinta does fight with his hands, he has shown to be able to disarm his opponents if weilding weapons and seems to attack the pressure points in ones body. He uses his ultimate knownledge of the human body to his advantage, knowing how all the muscles move and what happens when they block or parry an attack. Shinta has created his own unique style of Hakuda, where he injects his own spiritual energy into his palms and upon connecting with the opponents body, pushes his spiritual energy into them disrupting the flow and also attacking the pressure points and vital organs. Upon contact for a minute or so it appears that nothing had happened, then slowly Shinta's spiritual energy has taken its effect, rendering the muscles and where ever got hit almost completly useless. Shinta named his Hakuda '''Atsuryoku Pamu '(圧力パーム, Lit. meaning Pressure Palm). Shinta is one of the only people who could actually ultize this type of Hakuda, as it requires a large knowledge of spiritual control, spiritual application to a certain area, and full knownledge of the body. Shinta has been known to be able to cast this as a area of effect technique, where by just applying more spiritual energy into his hands can literally blast it out to affect an area, however much spiritual energy is released is how much of a blast radius the attack contains. *'Raion no Atsuryoku '(ライオンの圧力, Lit. meaning Lion's Pressure) Is the strongest technique Shinta has created. By gathering Kido and spiritual energy and pushing it into his hands, it begins to form what appears to be heads of a Lion on both hands. Shinta uses them for maximum damage, upon contact with his opponent, Shinta can choose to make them explode on impact, sending a shockwave type attack throughtout his opponents muscles and attack the pressure points momentarily disabling him, Or a simple paralyze. Shinta can also use them for normal attacks just with each hit a slight shock can be felt. 'Immense Spiritual Energy: '''Shinta possess almost monsterous amounts of spiritual energy, Shinta needs to keep it on constant restrain or risk it bursting out and making those around him begin to suffocate. At times, Shinta will release the smallest glimsp of his energy out just to show his enemies a fraction of his power or just to coat those around him with a aura of happiness. Whilst Shinta normally will let his aura cover those with what is said to be a joyfull feeling. Upon releasing his full power, many have said to feel like it was a nightmare that they couldn't wake up from. Shinta's spiritual energy reflects his mood most times, normally, like himself is calm, collected and under control, but those brief moments that get seen is shown to be a horrific experience. Many lower seated officers and even those weaker lieutenants have been known to have trouble breathing. If Shinta gets into a full rage, any area within a 50 meter radius isn't safe, the air becomes intensly dence and almost that heavy moving isn't an option. Those outside this radius speak of trying to watch the battlefield almost becomes like watching a distorted T.V. and it looks like the air has changed into water. Shinta's full spiritual energy being released can act as a barrier, it can block lower ranked Kido and even weaken those higher ones and even Zanpakuto abilities. Seeing Shinta's full energy being released is a rare occasion and only a few people have actually witnessed it, Shinta is calm and knows how to keep his spiritual energy in conservation. In passed years Shinta has only gone full power once in his life, and normally reserves his spirit energy keeping it only between 50-70% of its full power. When Shinta releases spirit energy it appears clear like it was glass surrounding him. *'Healing Aura: 'Shinta has a complete Unique ability to him and himself alone. He possess an ability that, when in control he can raise his spiritual energy and infuse his healing Kido into his aura, emitting an aura which makes people feel like they are laying on a cloud. This begins to heal and repair minor wounds within seconds. Major and fatal damaged can also get healed but it does take a longer time. Shinta uses this skill to close wounds and stops allies from bleeding out. This aura can be activated and deactivated at will, although Shinta will normally keep this aura on subconciously. This aura is said to be a mixture of blues and green around the area of Shinta *'Destruction Aura: Like his Healing aura, 'Every coin has two sides' Shinta calls it. Although the unseen side of Shinta, spiritual energy so powerful it literally begins to tear structures of reishi down. Shinta compares this to a Visoreds 'Inner Hollow' A side of evil competing with a side of good. Whenever Shinta is in this aura he becomes battle ready, this is where he fights to kill. Using all his power and experience in battle to eliminate his opponent in the fastest way possible. This aura is said to be a mixture of dark blues and black. Expert Swordsmen Specialist: '''Whilst not the most powerful swordsmen out of the captains, Shinta has been able to stay on-par with the others captains and keep his ground. Shinta has learnt to become an expert in Zanjutsu and Kendo, his main ways off attacking. Whilst two handed sword fighting is Shinta's main attack force, at times he has resorted to one handed the only downside is the power gap between using one and both hands, which is almost to be called immensly different. Whilst attacking, Shinta has infused his mastery with kido into his attacks so he can literally swing a '''Sokatsui from the blade of his Zanpakuto. Shinta has shown to be able to even cast Bakudo such as Danku that emits from the tip of the blade for instant protection. Shinta has been known for infusing his blade with spiritual energy making the blade sharper then normal thus adding cutting power. Upon implanting the blade with more spiritual energy Shinta can make the energy begin to vibrate on the blade, making it similar to the Quincy Seele Schneider *'Kendo Master: '''Shinta's most preferred way of fighting, two hands on the sword, giving him an increase in power. Although the increase isn't much, it makes Shinta be able to be on par with other captains whilst fighting. Through using Kendo, Shinta is capable of fighting with the lower-tiered captains and mid to lower ranked Espada. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri (一つ目·撫で斬り, Lit. meaning The first: Killing Stroke) A simple, clean and effective way of defeating an enemy. Killing stroke is able to rip through Arrancar's Heirro and even destroy Shinigami Kido. By infusing ones spiritual energy into the blade it makes it much sharper, mainly used for the final kill or even just to break ones defences. '''Genius Intellect: '''Ever since Shinta was a child he was sharper then his family, joining the academy at a much younger age then everyone else and even completing the Shino academy in only a single year, thus gaining a seated position automatically within the fourth division. Shinta was gifted with advanced Kido skills and he adapted quickly to new teachings. One of Shinta's greatest features is his way to analyze techniques only after seeing them be shown once, this includes many kido, and Zanpakuto abilities. Shinta's intelligence has made him into a master at planning stratergies in the midst of battle. Shinta is capable of thinking right on the spot for the best solution to an answer and can react to almost any attack in an instant. Shinta has also trained himself to become ambidextrous making him extreamly powerful no matter which hand he uses to slash with, he can switch between what hand he uses like it was nothing perfect for surprising his opponent mid battle. Shinta is quick thinking and can dispurse Kido to ease the situation and play a masterfull distraction. '''Shunpo Expert: '''Making up for his loss of power in Hakudo and Zanjutsu, Shinta surely makes up with Shunpo, being able to literally leap great lengths. He incorperates this skill when casting Kido, so he actually circles around his opponent casting multiple kido attacks in one, or simply attacks his opponent from multiple directions at once, confusing them completly. Shinta can catch most captains with ease but those more advanced captains are a struggle to keep up with, but Shinta still makes do with what he can. He has shown to be able to execute multiple dozen steps without fatigue or loss of spiritual energy, making long endurence Shunpo quite capable for Shinta. Shinta normally leaps across large distances and doesn't regularly jump small distances when not needed. Shinta has learnt to create clones in similar fashion to Utsusemi. Although, these clones are more advanded, by infusing his spiritual energy and kido into the clones they can talk, use kido and even Zanpakuto abilities. When the clones die, they erput into a Kido explosion, thus furthermore damaging his opponent Kido Mastery '''Kido Genius: '''Almost being labled a Grandmaster of Kido, Shinta refused the title, Grandmaster didn't have a good ring to it Shinta always said. Despite this, Shinta has always excelled at Kido, even when he entered the Shino academy Shinta always seemed to have a grip on Kido and was able to easily cast mid thirties and even early fourties with the incantation. He was also able to learn the basic of healing kido in only his first few weeks of joining the academy. This almost granted Shinta acess to a seated position within the fourth division just by already mastering the basic healing kido. From there onwards Shinta honed his skills and became a master of Kido even before getting a Lieutenant position, and even then Shinta never stopped improving on his skills, many suggesting he change into the Kido corps but Shinta always declined even after offers from the kido corps itself. Shinta upon becoming Lieutenant of the Fourth division was still continuing in improving, some almost saying he trained for days on end without stopping. Shinta can use both Bakudo and Hado up to #99, The highest level numbered Kido, Even casting spells in the lower 90's without the incantation, a silent spell, without the number or which Kido it falls in. One of Shinta's greatest feits is making the mid to low ranked kido seem like it belongs in the higher ranked Kido, making a '''Sai almost unbreakable, or a Sho being that powerful it can defeat a hollow, hitting it like a headshot. Shinta even possess some knownledge of Forbidden spells used a long time ago. Upon reaching Captain of the fourth division Shinta was recognised as one of the best Kido users in current times in the Soul Society, but still Shinta continues to improve his Kido skills daily, having even built a room under the Division Four's barracks just to practise Kido, Made with a special stone able to resist the most of the Kido attack Kido Master: *'Master of Binding: '''Shinta's most proficient way of Kido apart from healing, Binding skills so powerful even a lower leveled spell can bind someone almost as much as a normal captain's mid-ranged Kido could. Being a healer Shinta has seen what Kido does to a person this is mainly the reason why he will try to bind his opponent and capture for interrogation or even torture. Shinta can quite easily cast Bakudo up to #99, the highest kido number, he is capable of even casting it without an incantation, although it weakens its power only vaugly. If Shinta actually used #99 with incantation he could quite easily flattern large area's with ease. He can cast Bakudo with a mere thought, without moving a muscle or even inch. One of Shinta's favourite Kido is '''Rikujōkōrō,' Being so skilled at it he can cast an almost impossible Kido to escape out of, with incantation it takes another master at kido to escape it. Shinta tends to double cast Rikujōkōrō one set getting his opponents upper arm and shoulders whilst the other one binds their hands and waist also disabling the legs. *'Master of Destruction: '''Shooting to kill, Shinta always says. Although his skills aren't as good as his binding mastery, despite this, Shinta's skill is still equal as his binding. Shinta could easily kill off Menos classed Hollow with a rather low Hado spell, such as '''Byakurai', he can thread together multiple high leveled spells with utter ease. Shinta can use the highest Hado spell without incantation or even uttering its rank. He is highly proficient with fire and lightning based Kido. Shinta is a master at multiple Hado spells including Ōkasen,Shakkahō'''and '''Raikōhō. Despite being highly skilled in Hado, it is rare that Shinta ever uses spells high then seventies or low eighties. Only ever actually been into the ninties once *'Master of Healing: '''Possessing skills even greater then the former captain Retsu Unohana, Shinta is capable of healing any race he comes across, by doing a simple analysis of their reiatsu he can then proceed to almost create a new variate of kido to heal them. Shinta has developed to almost implant his healing kido into his normal reiatsu and when boosting his spiritual energy he beings to heal those around him. '''Master Kido Weaver: '''Shinta is highly capable of weaving multiple Bakudo and Hado spells together with ultimate control and with almost without thinking. He can simply hide the Hado within a binding spell for an ultimate distraction or even use '''shape transformation' to make a destruction spell appear to be a binding spell, or vice versa. Shinta tends to use his weaving skills in conjunction with stacking spells, making for an even greater surprise. Shinta first witnessed shape transformation when he saw a man use a Sokatsui and change it into what appeared to be birds. He was then hell bent in mastering this skill, and even upon mastering it, he skill kept trying to improve it to a higher degree. 'Incantation Abandonment Mastery: '''Abandoning the incantation is as easy to breathing for Shinta. He was able to even cast Kido without the incantation whilst still in the Shino academy. Although those times Shinta was only able to use low leveled spells, but after continuing to practice the skill he is now fully capable to casting spells in the higher ninties without the incantation and still keep the same strength as one who used incantation, maybe even stronger then other captains. He can cast low level spells without the incantation and they have such a force it is more powerful then a normal captain using it with the incantation. *'Silent Spells: 'Shinta has gotten to a point where he doesn't actually need to speak a word to ultilze kido. He was originally only capable of casting mid level spells for most of his Lieutenant days but with more training, and with some research whilst being a captain Shinta was finally able to silently cast both Bakudo and Hado spells into their mid eighties.Whilst not being as powerful as the Kido Corps Captain, Shinta still possess similar strength to them when he casts his silent kido. Although if stacking with Silent spells, it has been noted to drain Shinta's spiritual energy more then normally casting spells Zanpakuto '''Tomenia Negai '(透明な願い, Lit. meaning Transparent Wish) is the Zanpakuto of Shinta Mizuki. It takes form of a katana with slight more length then the norm. The Tsuka is white material with a series of black diamonds running down the center, the pommel black with a small pendant hanging off right at the end. The Tsuba is oval shaped with multiple wave like pattens in the center. The sheath is the weirdest part about the blade, whilst having the same symbol as the pendant, and first initally appearing black, the Sheath is actually made from glass, although his glass can witstand all attacks to it and wont shatter. Towards the end of the sheath it the shade that one first see's begins to get lighter then looking almost chrome. Shinta will normally carry his blade around by hand or at times wear it tied on a rope hanging off his waist making it hang down two or so inches *'Shikai: '''To activate the Shikai of Tomenia Negai, Shinta wraps his hand around the blade before swiftly extending his hand along the blade speaking the release phase '''Issho ni sutetchi no yume to genjitsu ni sorera tsukuru '(一緒にステッチすべての夢と現実にそれら作る, Lit. meaning Stitch together all dreams and make then into reality) After the command is spoken the blade changes shape. It turns into what appears to be a gigantic needle like sword. There isn't a hilt anymore and at the end of the pommel is a hook, making it look similar to a sewing needle. The pommel is also wrapped with a bandage, upon the end of the bandages is a thin wire similar to piano wire, but this is special, it is binded with Shinta's spiritual energy making it almost unbreakable, he can use it to ensnare his opponent or even stitch multiple people together after piercing them with his blade. Despite the blade looking like an actual sewing needle, the blade is what appears to be spiritually injected glass, made to witstand any attack as long as Shinta has reserves of spiritual energy left over, the glass blade is also empty inside, making it hollow **'Shikai Ability: '''Tomenia Negai's abilities could almost be called 'Glass Manipulation', Shinta is mostly seen using this technique mainly when going to heal an ally, he puts up a barrier around them and fills the glass barrier with his healing aura. When engaged in a battle situation Shinta pours his destruction aura into the blade making the blade change from clear to dark blue and black depending on the type of opponent he is versing, dark blue is for the weaker opponent whilst black is for those few who really challenge Shinta. The full power of Tomenia Negai and its ability to create glass is something only Shinta knows, whether is can manipulate sand, which glass is heated up sand, or even being able to control earth and rocks around him. Shinta has been shown to create glass barriers that are heat and cold resistant ***'Healing Mode: 'Whilst not really being a special mode, this is when Shinta injects the blade with his healing aura. Blade changing from clear to light blue and green depending on how series one needs medical attention. Being shaped as a needle Shinta can gently pierce his blade into others for almost instant attention for healing by injecting his healing aura and healing kido into their wounds. If not he can simply create a barrier using his own spiritual energy to keep the barrier powerful enough to only break if Shinta is almost dead. This barrier gets shinta's healing aura into it. This mode uses the fighting power and converts it into healing power, making offensive attacks incredibly weak ***'Normal Mode: 'The standard form when first released into Shikai, This mode while not providing any real ability, Shinta can inject his normal spiritual energy into the blade making the blade look like it was filled with a clear liquid. Shinta can fire this spiritual energy out or keep it in his blade to amplify his powers lightly. Shinta can also hold his spiritual energy in the blade for a reserve incase he is almost out of energy. To change mode there isn't allowed to be any aura in the blade. ***'Destruction Mode: '''Although this mode isn't one Shinta will use lightly. He only uses this when it is really needed, Shinta attempts to avoid using this mode plainly due to him not having the best destructive nature about him, but if it comes down to it, Shinta goes out full force when in this mode and doesn't let people who fall victim to this mode survive. This mode is Shinta's best attack mode raising his attack power up even more then the standard mode. Shinta can sharpen the glass on his sword by adding his spiritual energy into the blade, giving the blade more power when it slashes, but he can also make glass objects sharp enough to actually slice through a body. '''Bankai: '''Not yet revealed Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gotei 13 Category:Fourth Division Category:Captain